


the long game

by notquiteaghost



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Urban Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Didn't know you had a nephew." Sips comments, casual as can be. His court thinks getting information out of Xephos takes effort, thinks Sips has some kind of gift of the gab, but truth is, Xephos just trusts too much. He'll give anything away, if you let him, and he always thinks too highly of you.</em>
</p><p>In which Sips might be human, but that doesn't mean he hasn't learnt a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the long game

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, smith's pronouns are ve/ver/vers & trott's are they/them/theirs.
> 
> **obligatory rpf disclaimer: if your name is mentioned, this fic isn't for you, close this tab thanks**
> 
>  **warnings** : (platonic) emotional/fae maniuplation, brief fade-to-black sexual content

"Hey, I'm going out later."

Smiffy looks up from ver phone to smirk knowingly. "That time of the month again?"

Sips rolls his eyes.

"That joke stopped being funny seconds after the first time you made it," Trott calls, from the kitchen where they're doing fuck knows what, some magic shit or something, they explained but Sips has gotten very good at tuning them out, "And repetition has only made it even less funny."

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Smiffy shouts back, before saying to Sips, "You'll report back, yeah?"

"'Course I will. Who the fuck do you take me for, some scrub?"

Smiffy sticks out ver tongue. "Word on the street is, he's gained one. His nephew, or something. A witch, maybe even a sorcerer. Find out what you can, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sips stands up, stretching his back half because it aches and half because of the way Smiffy's zero in on where his shirt rides up. Sips'll never get tired of how easy Smiffy is. "Want me to pick up pizza?"

"So, when you said 'later', you actually meant 'right now'?"

"Nothing better to do."

Smiffy's eyes are dark and only getting darker. "Well, I mean. I could think of a couple things."

Sips grins.

* * *

"Sips!" Xephos smiles warmly, stepping back from the door to let Sips inside. He's wearing one of those terrible handknit sweaters Sips used to think people only wore in cheesy Christmas movies, and he smells like freshly brewed tea. It's a very familiar combination. "It's good to see you again, friend."

Sips smiles back, not even having to fake it. 

"You'll have to excuse the mess," Xephos continues, as Sips follows him through the house, "My nephew moved in just last week, and we haven't quite found room for all his things yet."

"Didn't know you had a nephew." Sips comments, casual as can be. His court thinks getting information out of Xephos takes effort, thinks Sips has some kind of gift of the gab, but truth is, Xephos just trusts too much. He'll give anything away, if you let him, and he always thinks too highly of you.

It used to be something Sips was trying to train him out of, back when Xeph was less of a witch and more of a sitting duck, but now, it's just something Sips tries to make sure no one else uses to their advantage. Xephos is _his_ , thank you very much.

"We haven't been in contact much." Xephos says, with a self-deprecating smile, then turning his back to Sips to pour tea and giving Sips free reign to check if the wards have changed at all since his last visit. "He's still quite young, easily overwhelmed - lived out in the country, where it's quieter."

Sips nods, takes the cup of tea handed to him and schools his expression into friendly curiosity. "He settling in alright?"

"It's hard to tell." Xephos admits, running a hand through his hair. "I think he is, but I'm not sure. Dew says he is and I'm just worrying over nothing, but--"

"You'll take any excuse to worry?"

Xephos huffs a laugh. "That's exactly what Dew says."

"Anyway." Sips takes a sip of his tea. "Any other exciting news? How's Lalna?"

His eyes lighting up, Xephos starts babbling excitedly about Lalna's latest idea, some complicated magic shit Sips doesn't understand but is trying his best to remember because he can already hear the million and one questions Trott will ask - Xephos is always willing to gush about Lalna. It's another one of those things Sips used to try and train him out of, because surely if you love someone that much you should stop giving away all their best secrets, but now, well.

Now, he's sure his court will find some use for this juicy new intel.

* * *

Sips has been sat at Xephos' cluttered kitchen table for something like two hours when the front door creaks open and a voice Sips doesn't recognise calls, "Uncle Xephos?"

"In the kitchen, Will." Xephos calls back.

Sips is a mortal and nothing else, not a magic bone in his body no matter how many jokes his court makes about sexually transmitted whatevers, but he's still picked up a few things. Couldn't not - he's not an idiot, he knows he's only alive by sheer dumb luck. He's not falling for the same tricks again.

So, when Will walks in, Sips can't feel the magic stink he must be giving off in waves, the power he's holding, but he can sure as shit see it. It's clear as day, in the spark of Will's eyes and the curve of his spine and the line of his shoulders. Boy's overflowing with energy he has no idea what to do with.

God, and Xephos thinks he's a _witch_.

"Will, this is Sips, an old friend from college. Sips, this is Will Strife," Bless Xephos, trusting naive Xephos, dropping a full name into Sips' lap like it's nothing, "my nephew."

Sips nods. "Nice to meet ya."

Will nods back. He looks a little fried around the edges - his eyes are bloodshot, his hair's a mess, he's pale as hell. Xephos is already frowning in concern.

"Are you alright, Will? You're not coming down with anything?"

"I'm fine." Will assures him, but his voice is hoarse and entirely unconvincing.

Sips pulls out his phone, to give them some semblance of privacy.

sips [16:36]: hey so sorcerers get all drained from magic right

trott [16:36]: Yeah, why?

sips [16:36]: not sure yet but think xephs nephew is a sorcerer

"Cities are dangerous." Xephos says to Will, in a tone of voice like he's said this several times before already. "You've got to be careful, Will. Keep your guard up. There's a lot of people out there you need to stay far away from."

"Yeah, I know. I'm being careful, I promise."

Xephos makes an unconvinced humming noise. "If you say so."

trott [16:38]: Shit, really?

sips [16:38]: nah mate thought id just spew shit for the sake of it

trott [16:39]: Alright, alright, no need to be a dick about it.

trott [16:39]: Got any idea what breed?

Sips looks up from his phone and catches Will looking away, his eyes unfocused.

Sips puts his phone away. 

"City can be pretty overwhelming, if you're not used to it." He says. "The noise, the people -- I'm a small town guy myself, and it took me a couple weeks to get used to it."

Will rubs at the back of his neck and admits, "It's a lot, yeah."

"Like your uncle says, though - gotta keep your guard up." Sips grins. "He's a worry-wart, I know, but he's got a point."

"Thank you, Sips." Xephos says. “It’ll get easier, Will, don’t worry. You just have to give yourself time to adjust.”

Sips stands up. “Speaking of the time…”

“Oh, gosh, is it that late already? Well, Sips, it’s been a pleasure as always.” Xephos stands up too, escorts Sips to the door, and Sips gets him to promise they’ll do something more exciting than sit in his kitchen and gossip like old ladies next time before he leaves.

He could’ve stayed longer, really, but he could feel the weight of Will Strife’s gaze on him, and not everyone is as trustingly oblivious as dear old Xephos. Sips’ll have to be more careful, now. Make sure to pop round when Will is out, or talk Xephos into meeting somewhere else.

A _sorcerer_ , though. A baby little sorcerer who doesn’t even know his own strength. God, this is going to be _fun_.

* * *

“You’re kidding!”

“Yes, Ross,” drawls Sips, “I’m kidding. This is all a joke. In fact, I didn’t go to Xeph’s at all. I sat in the park for nearly three hours in the freezing cold instead.”

Ross is too excited, though. The sarcasm sails right past him. “But. A _sorcerer_ , though! A little baby sorcerer!”

“I hope the horned bastard hasn’t already got to him.” Trott says, ever the fucking killjoy.

“Don’t rain on our parade, Trott.” Sips replies, pointing a finger at them.

“Yeah, Trott.” “Knock it off, Trott.” “Can’t you just be happy, huh Trott? Just for five minutes?”

“It’s a valid point! We’ll have to act quick, or the bastard'll swallow him whole.”

It _is_ a valid point, but Sips doesn’t want to think about it now. He knows Trott - if he lets them, they’ll start planning an attack right now, even though now is obviously the time for celebratory fucking.

“You can act quick tomorrow.” Sips says, leaning up and grabbing Trott’s shoulders, pulling them close. “You’re busy now.”

“But--”

“We’re celebrating, Trott.” Smiffy’s voice is low, filled with the kind of glamour that doesn’t even work on Trott, but that Smiffy apparently just can’t help. “Don’t you want to celebrate with us?”

Trott swallows. Sips can see their throat move.

It’s too much of a temptation to resist.

“I’ll make it a royal decree.” He offers, lips lightly brushing the skin of Trott’s neck, then presses a kiss there.

Trott swallows again, and this time, Sips can feel it.

“N-No need.” They breath out. “Planning can wait-- _ohhh_ , do that again.”

Sips smirks, and does.

Tomorrow, his court will go out and catch themselves a sorcerer, and tonight they’re right here and willing, and this is going to be _great_ , Sips just knows it. Everything’s coming up them.

**Author's Note:**

> i am [here](http://monsterau.tumblr.com) on tumblr. this fic is cross-posted to tumblr [here](http://monsterau.tumblr.com/post/102310385951).


End file.
